The present invention relates to the field of a connector for wiper, or wiper connector, and a wiper assembly thereof.
The automobile is currently a common vehicle for social people. In particular, under weather conditions of wind blowing and raining, the automobile can better shield wind and rain than bicycles and motorcycles, in addition to being used instead of walking. The automobile, while traveling in the rain, will mostly use wipers to ensure sight lines and safety of driving. Generally speaking, the wiper comprises a wiper rod, on which a connecting portion cooperates with an adapter so that a wiper arm is connected to the wiper rod. The wiper arm can be driven by a driving component so as to drive the wiper rod connected to the wiper arm, thus enabling the wiper to wipe the windshield. In other words, the vehicle wiper device is typically mounted adjacent to vehicle windshield, and the wiper rod thereof reciprocates in the range of the wiper on the windshield in a swinging manner, whereas the wiper rod is used to remove depositions on the windshield such as dust or water stains, for example, rain or snow pieces adhered to the windshield.
However, most of existing wipers are provided with a movable cover, which must be firstly opened by users when assembling the wiper to the wiper arm so that the wiper arm and the wiper can be connected appropriately or stably. Besides, the cover can also serve to prevent the wiper arm from being detached. However, in order to securely prevent the wiper arm from being detached, some existing covers are arranged to be not easily detached or opened. Alternatively, some other existing covers can achieve the objective of being easily detached or opened by users, but the effect of preventing the wiper arm from being detached is a concern. Therefore, there arise higher requirements on the covers of existing wipers in terms of both securely preventing the wiper arm from being detached and facilitating operations by users.